Trouble in the House
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (does not speak) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (does not speak) * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Roger Radcliffe sat in his office listening to the noise outside. The men were angry. The stationmaster came in. "There's trouble in the house, sir. Sulley is sulking, there are no women and the men are saying this is a bad land." "Indeed," said Roger. "We cannot allow that." He found Pongo, Mike and Sulley looking very cross. "Come along, Sulley. It's time your women were ready." "Sulley is not going!" said Pongo. "We won't arrange like common jungle animals. That was Bagheera's job. We are important big animals. You fetch our women, and we will take them. Big animals don't arrange!" "Oh, indeed!" replied Roger. "We'll see about that. Animals on my land do as they are told." And he hurried away to find Rafiki. "The yard's never been the same since Bagheera left to run his route," he thought sadly. Rafiki was arranging monkeys. "Leave those monkeys please, Rafiki," said Roger. "I want you to fetch women for me in the yard." "Thank you, sir. That will be a nice change." "That's a good baboon. Off you go then." So Rafiki found women for the big animals and that day the lines ran as usual. But next morning, Rafiki looked unhappy. Pongo came clanking past barking rudely. "Bless me!" said Roger. "What a noise!" "They all bark and roar at me, sir," answered Rafiki. "They say big animals don't arrange, and last night, they said I have black feet. I haven't, have I sir?" "No, Hercules. You have nice brown ones, and I'm proud of you. Big animals do arrange. But all the same, we do need another jungle animal here." He went to a workshop, and they showed him all sorts of animals. At last, he saw a nice big gray bear with big paws. "That's the one," he thought. "If I choose you, will you work hard?" "Oh, sir. Yes, sir." "That's a good character. I'll call you 'Baloo'." "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," said Baloo. And Roger brought him back to the yard. "Rafiki," he called, "here's Baloo. Will you show him everything?" Baloo soon learned what he had to do, and they had a happy afternoon. Then, Sulley came by, kicking as usual. "ROOOOOOOAR!" roared Baloo. Sulley jumped and ran back to the house." "How beautifully you roared at him," laughed Rafiki. "I can't roar like that." "Oh," said Baloo. "That's nothing. You should hear them in the workshop. You have to roar loudly to make yourself heard." Next morning, Bagheera arrived. "Roger Radcliffe sent for me. I expect he wants help," he said to Rafiki. "Shh. Here he comes," replied Rafiki. "Well done, Bagheera. You've been quick. Listen, Sulley, Pongo and Mike are sulking. They say they won't arrange like common jungle animals. So I have shut them up, and I want you both to run the path for a while." "Common jungle animals, indeed!" snorted Bagheera, "We'll show them!" "And Baloo will help too." "Oh, sir. Yes, sir. Please, sir," answered Piglet. Rafiki and Bagheera worked the main path, greeting each other as they pass by. Baloo puffed along the branch path. Bagheera was anxious about Bella and Belle, but both driver and guard promised to take care of them. There were fewer lines of women, but the men didn't mind. They knew that three other animals were having a lesson. Pongo, Mike and Sulley were cold, lonely and miserable. They wished now they hadn't been so silly.